Que poca cosa
by Valsed
Summary: La vida a veces parece que se divierte jugando con nosotros, es tanta la pena que nos hace cambiar. Yaoi -one shot-


**Que poca cosa**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi. Inspirado en la canción "Que poca cosa" de Café Quijano

««»»

««»»

Camino sin rumbo fijo, pateando latas y piedras en mi camino, mostrando con ello mi disgusto con todo. Estoy en el parque, los faroles comienzan a prenderse, camino hasta el lago, me detengo contemplando fijamente el suave ondeo de la superficie provocado por el viento del crepúsculo.

Si pudieras mirarme ahora, de seguro te burlarías de mi, pero que importa mientras pudiera escuchar de nuevo tu risa, verte de nuevo sentirte cerca de mi, enojarme por tus directos comentarios y soportar tu altanería y orgullo desmedido, ese que me hizo fijarme en ti como una obsesión, obsesión que se convirtió en amor.

Mis zapatos están ya llenos de lodo, pero no se nota mucho por lo gastados que están, nadie sospecharía que estos zapatos me costaron una fortuna al igual que las calcetas; absurdo no lo crees? Mi traje italiano y mi abrigo largo tan costosos no me importan ya, sucios y maltratados armonizan perfectamente con mi sombrero y mi facha de vago, algunos me ven con lastima otros con curiosidad, pero ellos que pueden saber sobre lo que me ha obligado a verme así.

Recojo algunas piedras y las lanzo con apatía al lago para entretenerme con las ondas provocadas al ser interrumpido el agua en su tranquilidad, es absurdo, mi corazón me atosiga, no puedo vivir tranquilo y no quiero que lo que me rodea este igual.

Sabes acabo de adquirir un nuevo hobby, el molestar a los transeúntes con mis impertinencias, si así es, no se en donde quedo mi educación y moral, lo que yo te enseñe para que pudiéramos conseguir dinero, lo recuerdas, logramos obtener una fortuna que ahora no queda rastro alguno, las cuentas en el banco vacías, todo lo que compramos empeñados y una casa hipotecada, la cual ahora esta deshabitada.

_Que poca cosa es la vida, _

_que cerca está la locura sácame de dudas,_

_quiero saber como se vive tanta amargura_

Empieza a llover y no me muevo aquí, no tiene sentido resguardarme ya, estoy mojado y cualquier techo esta lo suficientemente lejos como para intentar ir hasta haya. Me sacudo el cabello que ha caído en mi frente y puedo sentir lo maltrato que esta, por que Hao?, por que me dejaste? No vez lo profundo que entraste en mi vida?, lo importante que llegaste a ser en lo que soy?

Camino hasta una de las bancas, la lluvia a cesado su caída, veo unos juegos y no puedo evitar ir a sentarme en uno de los columpios, recuerdo que de niño no pude disfrutar esa etapa que mucho dicen es hermosa, yo tuve que crecer con tanta rapidez que no me dio tiempo de madurar correctamente, pero no te reclamo, porque mi recompensa llego cuando nos enamoramos; fue extraño no lo crees, tan diferentes que somos y tan fuerte que nos golpeo esa locura.

Recuerdo las horas incesantes en el hospital viéndote agonizar, ahí nuestra fortuna desapareció, me pedías que te dejara morir, pero yo egoístamente no quería que me dejaras teniendo miedo de quedarme sin ti; aun estando tu en el lecho del hospital podíamos dejar de tener nuestras diferencias, pero cuando llego el final tu te despediste con un te amo y una sonrisa.

La vida no me a tratado bien, me da ha conocer la felicidad para después quitármela de manera cruel, al parecer se ha encaprichado conmigo para entretenerse.

_Que poca cosa es la vida, _

_que cerca está la locura sácame de dudas,_

_quiero saber como se vive tanta amargura_

Levanto mi vista, y no me queda duda que tanta amargura me ha llevado a la locura, ahí estas en la banca que ocupara anteriormente; si estoy loco que mas da, me acerco a paso lento para evitar así que la ilusión desaparezca.

-Hao?- pregunto aun dudando, esos ojos que me ven, están tristes como los míos, pero están claros que no son tuyos.

-Lyserg?-

-Yoh, perdóname- sonrío al ver a tu hermano de nuevo -qué haces por aquí?-

-yo...- su rostro al bajar me dejo en claro que al parecer no soy el único que sufre -estas mojado, no quieres ir a mi casa a secarte- lo hubiera rechazado pero algo me decía que ahí encontraría algo que me quitara todo este desasosiego dentro de mi.

-si vamos-

Al llegar me quite el abrigo y los zapatos, se que no estoy en Japón pero no quería llenar de lodo el impecable piso que se extendida frente a mi. Yoh se adelanto y me paso una toalla, la sujete y el se alejo al que parecía ser la cocina, me invito a sentarme en el comedor.

-así que aquí es donde si vinieron a vivir-

-si, perdona por no haberles avisado-

-no importa-

-Yoh...- dudaba en preguntar pero la curiosidad me gano -Anna y tu hijo?-

-ellos...- varias lagrimas cayeron de sus ahora opacos ojos -ellos están en Japón hace algunos meses Anna me dejo por otro y se llevo a Hanna, me vine a vivir aquí para olvidarla-

-perdona por preguntar-

-no te preocupes-

El silencio perturbador me obligaba a abandonar ese lugar, pero una extraña sensación de vacío me azoto en todo mi ser impidiéndome irme.

-dónde esta Hao?- no puedo creerlo, en mi mente nunca llego el hecho de que me preguntaría por él, era tan obvio; ha pasado mucho tiempo, hablar de ti en pasado ya no me duele tanto.

-él... falleció hace un año-

-oh, pero por que no avisaste, de que murió?-

-bueno él murió de cáncer y nunca quiso que lo supieras,... cuando el murió no supe mas de las cosas y me deje caer- volteo mi rostro tratando de ver mas allá de lo que las cortinas de la ventana me dejaban.

-oh Lyserg, si lo hubiéramos sabido-

-no importa, no creo que hubiera habido algún cambio, por lo menos no arrastre a alguien mas conmigo-

Yoh callo, supongo que él no sabia como animarme, como yo a él, ambos enterados en nuestros pasados sufriendo por el abandono y la perdida del amor.

-quieres bañarte?- me pregunto cuando los minutos pasaron sin movimiento alguno

-si- no me costaba nada eso, y por lo menos teníamos algo que hacer.

_Que poca cosa es la vida, _

_que cerca está la locura sácame de dudas,_

_quiero saber como se vive tanta amargura_

Salir del baño solo con una toalla en mi cintura, Yoh estaba frente a mí, vi sus ojos recorrer mi cuerpo con un sonrojo, me extrañe pues no creí que le gustaran los hombres. Me acerque lentamente a él, y juntando de más mi cuerpo al suyo, tome la ropa que llevabas en sus manos que no me dabas al estar viéndome.

-gracias Yoh- dije sin saber como de manera sensual, mis sentidos me engañaban y vi en él a Hao, cerré los ojos para borrar esa imagen, y al abrirlos vi de nuevo a Yoh, mirándome al rostro.

-Lyserg- me dijiste con voz quebrada -no me dejes- me abrazaste y te sujete con fuerza a mi cuerpo, sintiendo tus lagrimas recorrer mi pecho, eran calientes, cuanto tiempo había pasado sin tener a otra persona cerca de mi?.

-Yoh yo...- trate de pronunciar al sentirme incomodo ante tu cercanía, pero tus manos acariciando mi espalda me callaron, te aleje levemente y bese tu frente, no reaccionaste, bese tu mejilla la misma respuesta. Tus manos se movieron hasta mi nunca y fueron tus labios los que se juntaron a los míos, fue un beso mal dado, pero comprendí tus nerviosismo, así que junte esta vez los míos y fui yo quien te bese, y sin pudor alguno recorrí el interior de tu boca, tu cuerpo se estremeció, no pude evitar compararte con Hao, él era siempre quien dominaba, y ahora te tengo a su hermano en mis brazos temblando.

Lo recosté en el sillón, tu cuerpo aun recorría mi cuerpo desnudo, y sin dejar de besarte lleve a mis manos a deshacerse de tu ropa, que fue lo que nos impulso a hacerlo, la soledad, la tristeza, la amargura o solo el puro deseo?, no lo se.

Estoy acostado a tu lado, después de una noche de sexo, porque no puede ser llamado de otra forma, te despiertas y veo en tus ojos aun la tristeza, sonríes lo que me hace pensar que no te arrepientes de lo sucedido, solo acompañábamos soledades, como dos bueno amigos.

Tal vez haya encontrado algo más en esta vida.

_Que poca cosa es_

_Que poca cosa es_

_Que poca cosa es_

_Que poca cosa es la vida, _

_que cerca está la locura sácame de dudas,_

_quiero saber como se vive tanta amargura_

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/A: Como dice mi Tía Gúmena: Si dudas de él, has lo que el Quijote, llévate al Sancho contigo. Comentarios


End file.
